Love is Sacrifice
by the paper gown
Summary: Juliya Jordan was put up for adoption by her parents when she was just a baby. What happens when she learns her biological brother is attending Hogwarts, also? FredJuliya and OliverJuliya romance. R&R!


Memo: I do not own any of J.K's characters. Anything or character you do not recognize I made up. Feel free to use them. Just to clarify this before I begin the story, Juliya was adopted. That will come into play later in the story. Thanks for reading this uber-boring memo and please R & R!

Juliya Jordan stepped outside of her house. The cool autumn air kissed the sides of her face, blowing her auburn hair in the breeze. The early morning sun cast a radiant glow across her pale ivory skin. She hugged her coat closer to her body, wishing she could have just used floo powder to travel to her Aunt Anne-Marie and Cousin Lee's house. She nestled the speckled owl perched on her shoulder, affectionately stroking it's small beak. It cooed softly and nipped at her finger.

Juliya soon saw a bright yellow taxi drive towards the house, stopping at the front gate. She slowly made her way down the sidewalk, attempting to take in every detail of her front lawn along the way. The flowers lining the sidewalk like small hedges, and the fallen leaves coating the ground like a security blanket. Sooner than she had hoped she reached the end of the sidewalk. She slowly turned around and sighed, seeing no one awoke from his or her deep slumbers to bid her goodbye.

The pop of a trunk opening brought her back to reality in a millisecond, as she grabbed her trunks and threw them into the back of the taxicab. She opened the door of the cab and sat down. It smelled of stale cigarette smoke and old air fresheners. Oddly enough, the smell seemed to calm her nerves.

She shakily reached for her bird and set him in her lap. He snuggled into her coat pocket and quickly fell asleep. "Lazy bird." She whispered under her breath. Juliya soon became bored of watching her owl and set her attention to the landscape outside the window. The trees were now turning brilliant reds and oranges, and the morning dew across the land gave everything the effect of tiny diamonds scattered across. She found it quite beautiful. Juliya always found the simpler things in life, to be the most beautiful.

The taxi soon turned down a small lane, where at the end sat a small cottage. Her green eyes glittered with anticipation. The cab soon stopped at the white picketed house and two familiar faces appeared at the door. Juliya stepped out of the car as her speckled owl in her lap flew off towards the house. "Go on Lee, help the girl with her things." Mrs. Jordan said as she shoved her son out the door. Juliya turned around and saw her cousin Lee walking towards her. She ran towards him and embraced him into a warm hug. "It's good to see you too, Julz." Lee said between chuckles.

They both went to the taxicab and gathered her trunks. They placed them in the back of the Jordan's station wagon. "Lee, I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts in less than 2 hours. It's going to be a big change from my old school." Juliya said while nervously playing with the hem of her coat. "Julz, don't worry. You'll do just fine." Lee said while placing a reassuring hand on his cousin's shoulder.

They both made their way towards the house but Juliya seemed to be lagging behind a bit. "What's wrong?" Juliya looked up at Lee, fighting back the tears stinging her eyes and replied, "I know it's hard for you to believe, but I miss my mom and dad." Juliya watched the expression change from her cousin's face from sincerity to anger.

"How can you put it so lightly? How are you going to miss that bastard after what he did to you? You almost died, Juliya." Juliya had never heard her cousin call her Juliya before. The tears that were stinging her eyes were now flowing freely down her porcelain smooth cheeks. "He's not a-never mind, Lee." She screamed as she towards the lake in the back of the house.

She sat at the edge of the lake, staring into the crystal blue water. Juliya soon heard footsteps behind her and turned around to find Lee standing uncomfortably, hands jammed in his pockets. Juliya turned back around and stared back into the lake, picking up a smooth stone and running it along her pant leg. Lee hesitantly came around and sat beside her. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, but you don't deserve what he does to you." Lee said picking up a stone and tossing it towards the lake, causing it to land in the water with a small splash. "I know it's just sometimes I think I deserve what he does to me." Juliya said wiping a stray tear from her green eyes. Lee nervously ran a hand through his black hair and looked towards Juliya seriously. "Has he done it to you recently, because if he has I swear…" Juliya cut him off by saying, "Relax Lee, that doesn't matter. Let's just get going. I bet your Mum's worried sick."

The two cousins stood up and walked to the back door of the small house. When they got inside they found Mrs. Jordan rushing around the house. "Children! Oh, thank Merlin! I was worried. Now come, come. Let's get going. We should have left for King's Cross 20 minutes ago." They all rushed out the door and sat in the old station wagon. "So Julz, are you excited to finally be attending Hogwarts with your favorite cousin?" Lee said with a cocky wink. Juliya and her Aunt Anne both laughed. She came back with a sarcastic remark. "Oh yeah, Lee. I'm overjoyed."

Before they knew it they reached the station. Mrs. Jordan gave them both hugs, kisses and a teary goodbye. Juliya gazed at her ticket in confusion. "Where in bloody hell is platform 9 ¾?" Lee pointed towards the stone wall between platforms 9 and 10. "Lee c'mon, I'm not that gullible." Juliya said placing her hands on her hips. "Julz, grab you cart and we'll go together." They both began running towards the wall and Juliya closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact of her cart colliding with the wall. She hit something and fell onto her back, hitting her head on the pavement.

She opened her eyes and saw two redheads standing over her. "Oh, Merlin. I hit my head harder than I thought. Now I'm seeing double." Juliya said, holding her now aching head. "Actually no, we're twins. Fred and George Weasley." Fred said while they both helped her up. "Juliya Jordan, nice to meet you both. You wouldn't have happened to see my cousin Lee?" Juliya said while shaking both of their hands. "You're his dorky cousin, Julz? I must say you don't fit the part very well. I pictured another Hermoine Granger." George said, a sly smirk plastered across his face. Juliya nodded, smiling to herself as she saw Lee cockily walking towards them. "Julz, I see you've met the Weasley twins, they're notorious pranksters at Hogwarts." Lee said as both of them bowed. "So Lee, I'm your dorky cousin, eh? If I'm dorky thwn what are you for hooking up with…" Lee slapped a hand across his cousin's mouth and said, "Well, we should be getting on the train soon. Anyone seen Wood around?" Fred and George both shook their heads. Juliya rolled her eyes and broke away from Lee's grasp.

She turned her attention to the train she was about to board. It was a black steam engine, bordered in red. In fancy red letters, "Hogwarts Express," was printed on the side. Her mouth was agape. "It's beautiful." Lee rolled his eyes. "Only you would think a train was beautiful, Julz. You wonder why I refer to you as my dorky cousin." Juliya laughed and playfully slapped her cousin as the 4 climbed onto the train. They soon found an empty compartment.

Not long after, Juliya found out why Fred and George were notorious at Hogwarts. The 3 boys began discussing their pranks for the upcoming school year. "So Juliya, do you want to help us turn Mrs. Norris blue, too?" Fred asked hopefully. Juliya nodded and replied, "You better believe it." As the 4 of them began planning the prank there was a knock at the compartment door.

A very good-looking boy walked into the compartment. He was very tall and well built. He had beautiful chocolate brown hair with eyes to match. His eyes amazed Juliya. They seemed to speak everything he felt and said. He also had a smile that could make Juliya weak at the knees. He was like poetry in motion. Juliya was always a skeptic about love at first sight, until now.


End file.
